


Death's Tale

by 1PB2PB3PB4



Series: Master of Death Harry and (maybe not a) Douche Death [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death's Backstory, Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, The Tale of the Three Brothers, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1PB2PB3PB4/pseuds/1PB2PB3PB4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death liked to think he could remember the day it all started, but the truth was he couldn't.<br/>Death's opinion on "The Three Brothers", some backstory to Death's life.<br/>Same universe as "Death's Revenge" and "Death's Plan"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> So after writing "Death's Plan" I kinda fell in love with Death and decided I wanted to write more of him. I also wanted to show some of his character motivation in that story other than Death is a douch because.  
> By the way this is the same series (and universe and Death) as Death's plan and revenge but there is no order and you don't have to read them.

Death liked to think he could remember the day it all started, but the truth was he couldn't. What he did remember was that there used to be more of them-others like him. He was the youngest and they all used to baby him and little by little, over time his duties grew. Before everyone had been responsible for the deaths they caused(except Life, they always claimed they felt bad taking what they had given when the mortals grew old and sick), then slowly, oh so slowly Death began to usurp others duties.

This increase in status(and increased job demand-but no pay rise!) led to Death having to spend ever increasing amounts of time away on *ahem* buisness; which was why he didn't notice at first all his colleauges disappearing, until one day he returned for a short break to discover he was alone. He called for them to no avail, and later when he realised that they were gone he was angry. So angry. Realising they had left him-to deal with it all on HIS OWN! And not to share ,or joke, or ask him if he cared, they'd passed their duties to Death, making their own roles and existences pointless, and so, had just faded away out of existence.  
But Death soon realised there were more important things like his job. He would do it well and be damned to what anyone else would think (though all the crying and sobbing from the newly deceased was _most _disenheartening, and really rather irritating), and that was how he came to meet the Peverells who shifted his perspectives once again.__  
He knows what Beedle's tale said, he read the story (NO why does everyone assume this!? HE DID NOT read Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump all the time between jobs until he lost his copy down some crack in the earth after a particuarly nasty earthquake!), but the truth is he _was _honestly impressed when the brothers made it across the river-he rarely encountered ingenious solutions to escaping him, just selfish, foolish and questionable ones(though there was that one hilarious time when someone escaped a...- right, yes, on with the story). So when he offered the brothers the gifts it was without any nefarious intentions. They were to be prizes for what they had done.__  
When each brother asked for his gift, Death was originally most concerned about the third brother's request (so what? He's possesive of his belongings, also he may have been going commando that day under the cloak-what? It was hot!), suspicious of the man wishing to hide from him- it sounded suspiciously like he wished to elude him forever, something Death personally couldn't condone(he runs a tight ship-like the Titanic)  
Regarding the first brother, although having a wand that would never loose, did _imply _trying to ellude Death, there were other ways for mortals to die(just look in Death's "Catalouge of the Dead" record page-it's 5 from the back- for the "17 most common reasons for Death to visit" for ideas how the mortals could die.) and though it seemed selfish and greedy, it didn't seem harmful. (Death would like you to know he didn't have the knowledege about Wizards and their greed then, that he does now)it didn't seem particuarly offensive either.__  
The second brother's request actually made the most sense to him, and it wasn't supposed to be a trick. Death assumed that the man had wished to make peace with a recently departed loved one, and gave him a way to communicate nothing more, in order to avoid the man's heartbreak.  
So when it all went heads up regarding the brothers, it was not in the way Death was expecting.  
The oldest brother bragged and Death marked him as a fool. He had not respected Death and his ways boasting about his wand and claiming to be undefeatable, Death privately thought it served him right when the foolish, greedy mortal's throat was cut in his sleep, for acting as if he was above Death. This had made Death skeptical of the other brothers' intentions, wondering how and if, they to would misuse his gifts.  
When it came apparent to Death the second brother did not intend to merely use the stone to say goodbye, but to try and revive the dead, Death grew angry. Angrier than he could recall being in years, since the other powers had abanonded him. Now he cursed the brothers as he had cursed his friends for fooling and misleading him for their own _selfish _intentions. After the second brother met his end (and Death may or may not have helped him along by hanging out glowering at the wizard who thought he could best Death), Death turned his mind to the youngest Peverell who eluded him still. Death desperately wanted his cloak back, knowing that if a mortal collected all three of his items they could elude, outwit and perhaps even control him like no mortal had ever before(and he missed his cloak and its nice warm toasty smell).__  
This is perhaps the only bit Beedle _did _get right (and he had harsh words with Beedle when he catalouged his death). After the second brother died Death did indeed spend several years searching for the youngest brother to no avail, the cloak his the wizard's prescence too well. So it was a complete suprise some years later when he discovered the youngest Peverell had de-cloaked and was waiting for Death to collect him, to Death's disappointment he had not brought the cloak(Death _really _wanted it back), and to his suprise he seemed perefectly at ease and content to meet Death(unusual, normally people were excited,scared or nervous). As Death drew near the wizard opened his mouth to speak.____  
"Hello, old friend. I guess it's time for me to come with you" , the Peverell let out a little sigh at this.  
Death was confused, why would this man who could elude him forever, COME to meet his end willingly? It made no sense.  
"You're wondering why I'm here aren't you?" Stated the youngest brother, with a contemplative look on his face, "my time is up isn't it? It's time I ought to die, I can't hide under that cloak any longer."  
"But why..." Death thought of many things, but could not finish the sentence.  
"Why? Why did I hide if I was going to come here anyway? Why didn't I bring the cloak? Why am I accepting my death?"  
Death nodded narrowing his eyes at the man, perhaps he had come here to mock him  
"You seem proud. Too proud to let a simple wizard best you, and angry. I doubted you would take kindly to being tricked, and I felt that once you realised my brothers' intentions you would come after me too. Am I not correct?"  
"Yes" Death conceeded, "yes, you are. But if you meant not beat me, why did you not return my cloak?"( Hey, Death really wanted it back!)  
"As I said, you seem proud, and the kind to hold a grudge, I won't let you hurt my son as you have the rest of my kin, they have done you no wrong, and did I not earn your cloak when I passed over your river?"  
Death stared at the man who could have perhaps bested Death and won, but choose not to, instead coming to die, allowing Death to collect his life. He listened to perhaps the first honest, kind (loads of the newly deceased tried flattery) words since his friends had left him, and thought maybe, just maybe if the hallows fell into the hands of men such as these it would all be ok. Death told Ignotus Peverell to come with him, an unfamiliar and unexpected warmth sparking in his chest when he smiled, maybe he should stop judgeing mortals before he knew them, maybe he would.  
However as the years went by and the Deathsticks bloody history splattered it's way across history, scratching out lives (just like it did from the ink of his pen in the Death catalouge and replacing #no.89 for most common death reason) and the fickle wizards started war after uprising after mutiny, Death felt his respect for them slipping away, arrogant men, who Death wanted to deny came from Ignotus(for both of their sakes) gained possesion of the cloak, turned him once again against mortals, and the idea that having a master who would be respectful and kind and equal slipped away, like his friends had all those years ago into nothingness. Death grew callow and bitter once more (well YOU try doing his job all alone and see how you end up!). So when he felt a calling signifying a master, he was not excited but rather furious and disgusted, knowing a master couldonly be created by death.  
This wizard would pay. Death paused to check the wizard's name before hurryng off, he had work to do, the man would regret his decision soon enough. Ignoring the death toll rising from a remote area in Scotland he teleported to the fool. He would make this, _Harry Potter _suffer.(even if his Death catalouge had to suffer to.)__


End file.
